1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink employed for dissipating heat from a heating element such as semiconductor device, and a semiconductor laser apparatus and semiconductor laser stack apparatus using the same.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a heat sink for dissipating heat from a heating element such as semiconductor device is one having a structure for circulating cooling water therein, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-139479, for example. This heat sink comprises a pipe-like supply water path for supplying pressurized cooling water, a discharge water path for discharging the cooling water, and a nozzle for injecting into the discharge water path the cooling water supplied to the supply water path. The cooling water injected from the nozzle under a high pressure efficiently dissipates heat from the heating element mounted at a part directly above the nozzle.